Merciless
Creepypasta written by the same writer, who wrote "Project Revolution 001"-creepypasta! (Account changed; also that creepypasta is like 3-4 years old!) This story will have different chapters, that I'll update from time to time and I'll probably add more to this, when I can! Please, be patient! -------------------------------------------------------------- CHAPTER 1: Recently I suddenly remembered this game. This game, which I now shall call "Merciless", because I really have no idea, what it was called. All I remember, that it had "Merciless", written onto its covers with a white marker. I really know no other person, who has played it. I tried to look it up from the internet, but I found absolutely nothing. I tried to find reviews from it, Wikipedia-articles and such; but nothing came to me. However, I do remember, that the game gave me nightmares for years. And I still haven't gotten over it. Let's go back in time, when I was 10-years old. I was a fan of video games, of course. But only game systems, I had; were "Playstation 1" and "Nintendo Gameboy" (the classic version, of course). My brother, who was a lot older than me, had also his own computer; it was a black computer, with exactly "Windows 95" in it. I remember playing lots of classics, with my game systems. Pokémon, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Tomb Raider and other memorable games. I also remember trading games a lot; being soon known as "the game trader" at my local school. My friends would always come over at my place and offer me such good games! But however, during one day, one friend of mine brought me a mysterious game. It was for the Playstation. He told me, that he had found it from the dumpster nearby his house. He had no idea, what game it was and what it was like. However, he didn't test it or anything, because he didn't have a Playstation, like me. Also, the game had an age rating on the box. It was for adults, seemingly. So, my friend had no chance to play it, even if he had a game system. But I had no chance, either; since my parents were very strict with age ratings. Surely, my brother could play these kinds of games, since he was already an adult. Young, lazy adult to be exact. But sometimes I would sneak into his room and let me watch him play his R-rated games. I was a rebel, I know. But surely, I was a badass rebel. Anyways, let me describe the game for you. First of all, its covers. The covers were completely black, except for the crappy age rating-sticker on the front. The covers were quite badly damaged, it had scratches all over it and it seemed like, someone had bitten on it. Maybe a dog or maybe a cat, who knows. When I opened the covers, game disc was there, but there were no instruction manuals anywhere. Not even small ads, that would come with your game sometimes. Just a disc and its black, weird covers. However, there was a small, white text written on the covers. On the back, to be exact. The text was "Merciless". It was written with a cheap, white marker supposedly, just assuming from the quality and handwriting of it. It was messy, but still readable. Anyways, after my friend gave me this weird game, we then played some other classics for few hours, until his parents came to pick him up and he had to leave. I went on to continue playing games, until I became quite curious about this game, "Merciless". I went to check on my brother, who was playing on his computer, like usually. And chatting with his other friends. I carefully asked him, if he could play this game with me. He looked at me, then picked up the game and seemed quite worried then, as he examined the covers. "Are you sure, you want to play this with me?", he asked from me. I nodded, of course. I was too curious about the game and I really wanted to know, what it was like. Don't get me wrong, my brother can actually be quite overprotective over me. But after I nodded, he then sighed briefly. "Alright, but if it's something scary; you have to go away then, okay?", he told to me, as he didn't want me to get any nightmares from the game, in case, if it was a horror-game. After all, I had only played platformers and roleplay-games for kids, until that point. I nodded, as a sign of understanding. My brother then sat next to me, on the floor; as his TV and my Playstation were on the floor, as well. We sat quite close to the TV; not too close, but hopefully, you'll understand, what I meant. My brother booted up the game and soon, we would both hear that legendary PS1-boot sound. Yeah, it's a classic. However, after the boot screen and sound, the screen went completely black. For maybe a minute or two. My brother thought, the game was broken and he restarted the system. This time, everything went normally and the game's main menu appeared. Happy, cheerful music played on the background, as there were cute characters (mainly just cute animals, like puppies, kittens and such, with adorable little eyes; it seemed even.. too cute to me) in the menu. There were options; "New Game", "Load Game", "Options" and "Exit". There was one odd thing, about the menu, however; the "Exit"-option did not work. My brother tried to click on it, just as a test; but it froze the game for few seconds, but it would then do nothing. "Options" only had settings for screen size and music volume. But obviously, after we've examined the menu and all, we started a new game. Everything seemed to go smoothly at that point. My brother, of course, had the controller. I just watched next to him, the door being closed behind us. Our parents had gone to shopping and left us at home, for few hours. After few minutes passed by, as the loading screen showed and loaded the game; the game finally started up. Main character was an young girl, dressed in a pink, cute dress. Game seemed like a normal 3D-platformer. My brother was quite confused, since even all the NPC's (which were dogs and cats) spoke in kid-friendly language and there was no gore, blood, horror whatsoever in the game. He was confused about the age rating. "Maybe I was wrong after all", he thought. Anyways, now I shall describe the gameplay: As said, the main character was an young girl, with a pink dress. Her name was "Emily" and she seemingly lived in a paradise, called "Sunshine Valley". All of the other citizens of "SV" (my short nickname for that area) were animals. Cute animals, to be exact. There were puppies, kittens, small birds; almost anything, you could think of. Emily would do small quests for these citizens, like "picking up a certain amount of collectibles, to progress in the game". Emily seemed like a cute, nice girl in the game and she treated the animals well. What made this game so interesting, was the fact, that there didn't seem to be any villains. You know, those generic villains, who always try to stop the hero. This was not the case. Emily was the hero, yes. But there was no villain to stop her. It seemed like a peaceful game, then. But plain boring, no boss battles, no hard quests, nothing. Just making small quests to cute animals. Sounds girly and boring, right? That was, what I thought for a while, as my brother played along. He seemed tired, as well. Finally at some point, he gave up. He didn't see any point on, why couldn't I play the game myself. It was kid-friendly after all. Maybe the age rating was just a hoax. So, he quit the game, gave the disc to me and finally he helped me to move the game system, back to my room. He then told me, that "if anything bad happened in the game, just quit the game and shut down the system". I nodded, as he then went away, closing the door behind me. And there I was, sitting alone, in my room; as I had my small TV and my Playstation, in front of me. I booted up the game again and it started up normally. As I continued the game, that we previously played; something had changed, however. Now the main character's name was "Merciless", like the game's supposed "title". She didn't have a cute, pink dress now. Now she had a black dress, with red roses hanging onto it. She seemed gloomy and somewhat depressed now. All she would do in the game, was to cry quietly. But it could still be heard. The music didn't change, at all. Only the main character, "Emily"... I mean, "Merciless". Anyways, I continued on playing, because I thought, this was some sort of glitch (I was 10-years old back then, I wasn't so smart). Gameplay continued normally; I would do more small quests, as time passed by. At one point, when I just had completed a small quest, named "Bring me 10 dolls"; a bell rang somewhere in the "SV". One of the puppies told "Merciless", that it was the clock tower's bell and that I should go in there, to meet "The Mother". There was something odd about this scene; first of all, the puppy called "Merciless" with her former name "Emily" and didn't seem to notice her crying. And second of all, at one point, Merciless turned completely red for few seconds. This was an obvious glitch, probably. Anyways, I then opened the map, by clicking the "Select"-button and searched for the clock tower. But it was nowhere in the map. I started to become frustrated, as I tried and tried to find the clock tower, yet I couldn't see any towers on the map. Until a black, large spot appeared slowly to the map. Map had a cursor, which could be used to click on different areas. And to my surprise, I could click onto the black spot. As I hovered my cursor on top of the spot, a chilling laughter of a child was heard loudly. And as I clicked the spot... .. there was a black screen with a grin on it. CHAPTER 1 ENDS HERE. CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! Category:Cursed games Category:Video games